


First Kiss

by cadavs



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, i kinda stole the first line from hawkeye sorry not sorry, tumblr promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I remember our first kiss very differently.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“You and I remember our first kiss very differently.” 

Tim looks up from his case file, an eyebrow arched and Jason is damn sure that he plucks them or _something_ because _damn_. Tim says, “Really?”

“If I remember correctly – and I do –“ Jason shoots Tim a look that threatens violence if he’s interrupted. “I pinned you, quite forcefully, against a rather grimy brick wall and kissed the fuckin’ daylights out of your pretty lips.”

Tim’s blushing quite hard despite his best intentions to hide it. He _remembers_ that – quite clearly, in fact, but-

“I don’t count that as our first _kiss_ , Jason. You were basically attacking me.” 

“You loved it.” 

“That—It’s not the point!” Tim tosses his file on the coffee table and pushes Jason back against the arm of the couch, straddling Jason’s hips. Tim sets his hands on Jason’s shoulders and relaxes.

“We were in the park. It was cold as _hell_ and I told you to drink some of my hot chocolate because you wouldn’t stop complaining that you couldn’t feel your lips.”

“Like you said, it was cold as fuck. Weren’t we looking for a snitch?” Jason’s hands are resting on Tim’s waist and Tim is surprised they’re still. 

Tim nods, leans down with a sincere smile. “Yeah. So when I took a drink of _my_ hot chocolate-“

“I grabbed your face and kissed you and you-“

“Parted my lips-“

And then they’re kissing, slowly, and Jason feels like he’s twelve again and kissing a girl for the first time. Tim’s wearing a smile when he pulls back, eyelids droopy and lips swollen and the breath he lets out is deep and slow and it’s giving Jason a head rush because _damn_.

Jason can’t help but return the smile and say, “It was the best hot chocolate I think I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: jaytim first kiss!
> 
> (I'm going to also be posting a splurge of fics here over the next half hour)


End file.
